yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking Club
The Cooking Club is a club in Akademi High School. Appearance This room is located on the first floor in the northern wing. It has a pink and yellow floor with pink walls. There is a counter that separates the this room with the side room. The room contains a blender, a stove, a toaster, five knives, a refrigerator, a sink, a blue plate, and a microwave. In the middle of the kitchen is a large counter that contains drawers that currently cannot open. As of the February 1st 2016 Update, the placeholder club leader stands in front of it. There is a small room to the left with a lacy pink table and a bookshelf. The floor there is a golden brown. Six chairs for students to sit on are here as well. Cooking_Club.png|Main kitchen. SecondDiningRoom.jpg|Dining room. Joining the Club 2-1-16CookingClubJoin.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "Join" from the interaction wheel. 2-1-16CookingClubMoreInfo.png|February 1st, 2016. Choosing "More Info" after choosing "Join". CookingClubHat.PNG|February 1st, 2016. To join the club, the player will have to talk to the fake NPC. Yandere-chan will also wear a pink hat tying her hair back. Benefits The player will have easy access to knives, and having knives in this room will not be considered suspicious. Use 2-1-16CookingClubActivity.png|February 1st, 2016. 2-1-16CookingClubActivity2.png|February 1st, 2016. Kokona Preparing Food.png|Kokona preparing food. On Monday, Kokona Haruka makes octopus-shaped hot dogs from 3:30 PM to 3:40 PM. After that, she walks to the small room to the side to eat her food. The other members sit at the table while Kokona prepares the food. All of these characters leave at 5:50 PM. If the player joins in with club activities, they will make cute food and chat from 5:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Members *Fake NPC (Leader) *Cooking Club President *Kokona Haruka *Riku Soma *Saki Miyu *Mei Mio *Koharu Hinata *Yuna Hina *Yui Rio *Yandere-chan (Player Choice) *In the future, Druelbozo speculates that there will be a girl with a short female hairstyle who will be in the Cooking Club.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/575625712/4008019258 Leaving and Disbanding LeavingCookingClub.jpeg|Leaving the Cooking Club The protagonist will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies or if there are less than five members, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. The player can also request permission to leave, but once they leave, they can never join again. Trivia *If Kokona is a titan when using the knife, the knife will grow in size. When placed back in the holder, it will remain large. It will return to normal when picked up. *This room was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Update. *Even though Kokona made food for her friends, they do not eat the hot dogs and will leave them on the table when they leave. The food will despawn the next day. *The cooking room was shown to be furnished in in a sneak peek. It was a screenshot of a video clip simply labeled "Intro.mp4". *Riku Soma is currently the only male student in this club but he does not attend club meetings. *The current members of the Cooking Club are only placeholders and will not be in the club in the final game.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/691791303215058944 *In the future, it will most likely be easier to poison students if the protagonist joins this club.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692489312613593089 Gallery Cooking Club Fake NPC.png|The Cooking Club's fake NPC KnivesUpCloseJanuary15th.png|Knives up close. RainbowGirlsCookingClub.png|Second dining room with the students eating. StealingKnife.png|Stealing a knife. FriendsEating.png|Friends eating while the knife is being stolen. OctopusSnacks.png|Kokona prepares snacks. CookingClubSHHHHHEEEET.png|Old build. Empty room. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Clubs Category:Cooking (Club) Category:First Floor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks